A Fantasy Soaked in Water: Final Mix
by Rayokarna-Blaise aXcess
Summary: Completed After they think its all over, they take a break but in the next month they meet old friends, take supprises and love becomes harder. Reworked and cleaned up because it was my first work.
1. Poetry in Motion

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 1: Poetry in Motion

Note- To let you know Yumi and Ulrich are going out and Aelita has been materialised

On a warm June day Ulrich stands tall at the window of the dorm while Odd, Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita wonder if X.A.N.A will attack

again.

"Ulrich do you think that we have beaten X.A.N.A for the last time" Yumi asked.

"I don't know, if X.A.N.A has been destroyed then we can be thankful" Ulrich said without thinking. Yumi wondered if Ulrich has

been fine since the last attack, but he has only been stressed.

"Do you know what, why don't we all split up for now to get it out of our head" Yumi pondered as Odd cell phone began to rang.

"Ok I'll be their shortly, later" Odd said while he started to grow red. 'I can't blushing because i was on the phone Sam was I?'

Odd thought to himself.

"Looks like we have to take Yumi's plan then" Jeremy pulled out as he saw Odd rushing out the door. He continued "Odd only

goes out that quickly for two reasons", Aelita interrupted "Food and Sam". Everyone laughed except for Ulrich.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" Yumi asked while putting both arms around his neck. "I'm just wiped out, that's all." Ulrich replied.

With that Yumi pulled his arm and demand "You come with me and we can cuddle up and watch a movie while i relive you of your

stress, that is it". Just before he was out of sight Ulrich tosses his dorm key to Jeremy and shouts "Lock up for me!".

In Yumi's Eyes

I can't believe he has been so quiet, he can barely keep at the pace that I'm going. I stopped at my dorm room(i recently moved

in) and pulled Ulrich in. "What are we doing here?" he smirked as i put the TV on and Final Fantasy: Spirits Within.

I laid a blanket down and I sat down next Ulrich and we cuddle up in front of the TV. I went to kiss him and he excepted, it

was soft and sensual. He whispered in my ear "Your irresistible, I cant see a time when i was not happy with you", I gasped for air.

When he pulled away from me i started to shutter. I pulled him towards me and i pushed him down on the bed, I heard

footsteps outside but I didn't care. It was a slow moving world

In Sissi Eyes

I was walking down the hallway as I heard Yumi call my dear Ulrich name, I thought that I can push Yumi a bit more to make

Ulrich mine but when i got there, Yumi's was door ajar and i looked in and saw Yumi push Ulrich on to the bed. i pulled away

from the door and i heard Ulrich shouted "Yumi please hold back, please".

I thought 'what could this mean', this is the perfect time to come in but maybe if I wait a bit longer I can make something of it.

Ulrich screamed again "Yumi do you want this", Yumi replied "Of course I do" then it seamed that Yumi moan of some sort and

wondered what that meant as well, then she scream "Ulrich, your body is like poetry in motion!". I shuddered...


	2. Heard but yet not Seen

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 2: Heard but yet not Seen

In Ulrich's Eyes

After a few moments of Yumi displaying her Womanhood, I needed to catch my breath, I thought 'That was so intense, I wonder if she feels the same way about me'. I looked across the bed and saw her face, it looked like she was in joy. We were both panting as we got up, I told her "Yumi that was...fantastic, but we best get dressed as we might get caught.". She

laughed and replied "I know but being in trouble with you isn't so bad plus no-one is around at this time."

I manage to get up and put my boxers and my polo shirt on, I looked at Yumi then I looked in the mirror and found out I was blood red from blushing so much. By this time Yumi was half dressed and I asked "

Why do this for me?", she answered "after all that you have been through you needed something to relax you", she started to smirk and then...

In Yumi's Eyes

My door burst open I saw Sissi without her henchmen but it was her never-the-less. Ulrich rose to his feet an said "What are you doing here?" he said with his anger rising to his head.

Sissi opened her mouth and this what came out "I heard it all Yumi, I told you Ulrich, you should of gone out with someone like me who's more sophisticated but you go for a Japanese sult that wants you only to get in trouble" I lost it, I punched Sissi in her left cheek as hard as I could. She flew out the door with force. She started to cry, Ulrich shouted "Yumi just leave it, it's not worth it"

I scowled at Sissi and told her "If you come anywhere near me or Ulrich, consider your life ended" I slammed the door. Ulrich looked at me in disbelief, "That was amazing" he announce. I blushed as I tried to think of something.

It clicked "Ulrich you best get out of here, knowing Sissi she has already have half the school about this and the principle

and Jim is probably on their way". I panicked but Ulrich agree, he left fully clothed and wondered for him.

Third Person

Ulrich raced to the canteen at high speeds to meet Jeremy and Odd before Sissi can say anything. 'I've got to do this' he thought.

He got to the canteen and he saw Jeremy, Odd and Sam. Ulrich jumped into his seat and everyone answered "That was a quick film".

To Ulrich's surprise Yumi wasn't too far behind, and she sat next to Ulrich, she asked him "you ok?" he nodded. At this point the rest of the gang was looking at each other for an answer then Sissi showed up.

In Yumi's Eyes

I'm surprised she came back so quickly without reinforcements but the only reason I thought was blackmail. I saw her mark on her

face I caused was still there. She announced "Ulrich this is your final chance, give your self up to me and I wont tell" she smirked and continued "This is hard for me, you have been stained by this girl but I can save you". My anger raised again but Ulrich griped my hand the stood up. "For your information I'm staying with Yumi and I always will" my heart lit up, "and what you call a stain, I call a blessing".

He sat down, I leaned over and kissed him gently. Ulrich started to laugh when Sissi said "I'm gonna tell"...

In Ulrich's Eyes

Then I saw someone I knew, I thought 'it can be', then he spoke "You best listen to Ulrich and his lady or you will have to deal with

me" he said. It was Anthony...


	3. His Curtain CallWeapon of the Future

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 3: His Curtain Call/Weapon of the Future

Anthony introduced him self to the group making him welcome, "What's going down Stern?" he asked.

"Nothing much." Ulrich replied, there seem to be an uncertainty when he came. "The reason why i came is for..." he looked down.

"Lyoko..." everyone gasped. Yumi got up "how do you know?", Ulrich went silent, "I have be working with anti-programming for X.A.N.A but I need to give you the end result", Anthony continued "He is trying to destroy your future Ulrich".

Ulrich looked puzzled but everyone else tried to register the information. Anthony finished off "You will need go to Lyoko, now", with that everyone left to make their way to the factory.

When they got there, Jeremy put Lyoko online, "here we go, scan...", Jeremy was interrupted "I'll send them online and then you send me and Aelita after, I got a bit of a present for Ulrich." Anthony said. Jeremy came off the chair "be careful", Anthony nodded. "Is everyone in? (everyone called yes in confusion) alright!", he uploaded a CD

"Scanner Odd advance, Scanner Ulrich advance, Scanner Yumi advance, Virtualization Plus!". Jeremy was impressed. "Jeremy send me and Aelita now ok". Jeremy nodded.

In Lyoko

They all landed as normal, but there was some physical changes to them, "how come I'm wearing gold samurai Armour" Ulrich questioned. That wasn't all, "I've lost my sash belt but I have a small robe like coat instead, and my fan only opens half way", Yumi began to panic. "It seems I don't have arrows any more and my clothes are more, futuristic." Odd exclaimed. At that Anthony and Aelita came in. Anthony had a to far into the future armour suit(If anyone has seen Megaman X, that's what he looks like but with black skin). Aelita looked the same.

"We don't have much time, lets go but we will have to deal with them first" Anthony pointed to the monsters. Everyone was off, Yumi started to stare at her new fan, Anthony came up to her "Extend, swing not throw and oh yeah, check you back pocket and

stand still". Yumi took out a second fan and stood still, she was dragged into a weird stance and a blue shield-like aura surrounded her. Two Crabs came at her and fired, Anthony held Ulrich back and forced him to watch, the two shots were deflected away and Yumi swung one of her fans and a small boomerang-shaped energy blade came out and ripped through both crabs, they exploded.

Odd took care of the hornets with ease with his Gating Arrows, they seem to come in rapid succession and spread when needed. He also had better agility and speed, he met up with Yumi and Aelita and waited for Ulrich and Anthony to finish off there

monsters.

Ulrich stabbed a block and called out "Death Impact" and not just the block exploded, three other ones died of the shockwave. "I'm done" Ulrich laughed, Anthony skipped amongst the blocks until, "this is it" he said to him self when he turn his arm into a cannon and blasted all the monsters to smithereens, not even aiming for the X.A.N.A eye.

Aelita sneaked off and found a tower that wasn't activated but it had need information, after Aelita collected it all. "Anthony, it comes up as do you want to go to the past, what shall I do?" Jeremy asked.

"click no!" Anthony replied and that's what Jeremy did. "Can we log out now?" Ulrich demanded. "ok coming up".

Coming back up on to the real world, Ulrich offered to walk Yumi home and the rest went back to Kadic.


	4. Frozen Shadow

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 4: Frozen Shadow

After Aelita, Jeremy, Anthony and Odd got back, Sissi ran up to them "god, do i have news about your friends..."

While that was happening, Ulrich decided to walk Yumi home, on their way there, Ulrich was still thinking about what Anthony

meant by 'Destroying his future'. "Ulrich...Ulrich...ULRICH!" Yumi shouted and Ulrich jumped. "What's wrong with you? You ok?", Ulrich looked down "I'm just confused on what Anthony meant by 'Destroying my future'?". "I haven't thought that, by what do you think he meant, she looked at him "I don't know, I just hope it goes away plus were your at house" he

smiled.

In Ulrich's Eyes

I walked her to her door and she asked "Do you want to come in for a while, my parents isn't in and I promise we wont do anything" We laughed. I sat on the sofa and she curled up next to me, she ran one finger up my left cheek and pulled me in for a kiss that lasted 4 seconds. As soon as that happened, she drifted off to sleep and so did I.

In Yumi's eyes

I Jumped when i woke up "YUMI!", is all I heard, I looked up and saw my Dad tower over me and Ulrich. Ulrich was still asleep

, "Dad we never did anything(This time), I swear, I was only taking a nap, or at least leave Ulrich out off it.". Ulrich woke up and said sleepily " I had a dream that your Dad was towering over us and argh he is!." I began to laugh and so did my Dad and then he spoke up "I'll let you off this time but don't let it happen again, Yumi you need to get back to school.". I nodded, grabbed Ulrich's arm and went out the door. We walked back in silence but we were both red.

3rd Person

When they got to school they were met at the gate by Odd and friends, Odd suddenly grabbed Ulrich by the shirt and said

"Have you heard what Sissi said, your going to be dead by Jim by tomorrow morning", Odd let go of him "but at least we were help you get out of it", he smirked. "Thanks but I'm going to get my revenge", Ulrich walked off, Yumi and Odd gave chase.

When they got there Anthony was at her dorm room, "If your personally say anything about Ulrich and Yumi, ill make sure you will live in fear." Anthony threatened. "not if I have anything to say about it, Nicholas, Herb, get him" Sissi ordered.

Because Anthony knew a bit of Wing Chun so when Nicholas punched him he performed a few of the gate block the back fisted him and Kicked his floored body towards Herb who was running at him, because of that, Herb had to jump over Nicholas and as soon as Herb was in the air, Anthony gave him a huge Roundhouse kick and sent him flying. Both of them were out for the count, Anthony took a step forward "Remember what I said", and he walked off.

All Yumi, Ulrich and Odd just stared in amazement, he pulled back no punches he left the room in a rythmatic walking speed.

Yumi walked up to Sissi "now you know how it feels", she walked away with a smile being careful not to step on Nicholas or Herb. Sissi began to mumble "His like a shadow...", Ulrich laughed, "its a Frozen Shadow". Odd, Yumi and Ulrich walked away...


	5. A Sense of Spirit

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 5: A Sense of Spirit

Next Day

Anthony's Eyes

I was in the factory working with Aelita and Jeremy, we've be working silence for 3 hours, Jeremy was working on his Lyoko

Computer and Aelita was working on the laptop next to the elevator. I was working on my own laptop in the middle of the

room. Then I felt my ears started to twitch, I looked over at Aelita and she was red from blushing. I got up and started to

stretch, "I'll be back in an hour Jeremy. And Aelita is worried about you spending your time on the computer, go spend some

time with her." I began to smile and he blushed. He replied "ok cool but how do you know that?". "Every time there is a

emotion change me ears would feel it and twitch. Ok later" and I left.

3rd Person

"Come here Aelita" Jeremy asked, she walked over to him, "what Jeremy?", she wondered. "How do you feel about me at moment?

", Aelita shifted the keyboard back a bit and sat on the edge. She took Jeremy's cheeks in her hands and closed the gap between her and Jeremy's face. They started to kiss passionately, Aelita deepened the kiss until 2 minutes after they needed air." Can I sit on your lap while I work on the laptop?" she asked, "Errrrr I don't know", Aelita looked at him

devilishly and gave him another kiss. "ok fine just don't distract me" He laughed...Meanwhile

Sam and Odd were in Odd's dorm, they were also kissing until Anthony knock on the door. "Who is it?" Odd shouted. "Its me, Anthony" he replied. He came in, "have you seen Ulrich anywhere?", Anthony asked. "He's at Yumi's, if your going there tell him, I'll be gone for dinner", Anthony left going back to the factory.

Anthony's Eyes

When I got to the factory, Jeremy was working but he had Aelita on his lap working on her laptop. I smiled and lied on the floor and got back to my work. "Anthony, is there anyone important in your life?" Jeremy asked, I looked at him and gave a small laugh and got back on with my work.

Aelita gave me a concern look, but I don't mind, I'll leave this and catch my thoughts later.


	6. Concrete Rose: Ulrich and Yumi pt 1

Before I start I want to thank Amaherst and K1092000 for reviewing

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 6: Concrete Rose (Ulrich and Yumi Pt. 1)

In Yumi's Eyes

"Its lovely Ulrich", I said as he gave me a rose. "My parents are out of town for few days, You want to stay over?". I gave him a small please look. "Ok fine ill stay", he came over to me and I stopped him in his tracks. "Sorry, but I need to take a shower, see you in five", and i strutted off to the Bathroom(every time I turn round I gave him winks).

In Ulrich's Eyes

Its the longest 5 minutes I've ever had to wait, all I kept thinking about is her body and her face. It was just to much to bare until I drifted of...to...(snore)

In Yumi's Eyes

When I came out I saw Ulrich on my be sleeping so I crept up to him and sat on him. He jumped, that sent me a few feet in the air. I landed next to him and it felt like I tried to scan my body with his eyes(And yes I'm in my robe).

He got up "I cant do this, its hard for me", I grabbed his hand, "You don't have to do anything".

I started to fiddle with his collar and I pulled him in for a kiss. I pulled away then pushed him out the door, while he was outside I told him to

wait down stairs.

In Ulrich's Eyes

I was dumbfound on what I have just said, I'm now kicking my self. O' well we have all weekend. I was lying on the sofa when she came down. She was wearing black shorts and a red and black shirt that showed off her belly button(again). She sat on my chest and raised myself so my eyes met hers, as soon as we started kissing, Jeremy phoned: "Ulrich a small X.A.N.A attack, and did I interrupt something?". "Ok Jeremy and yes you did, were on our way(puts down the phone), ok Yumi lets go".

3rd Person/At the factory

When Yumi, Odd and Ulrich got here Jeremy told them the reason "As its a small attack for now, me and Anthony have pinned

point the attack, Its on Yumi, X.A.N.A has taken over so her hormones went into overdrive(Yumi gasped) and then" Ulrich

interrupted "And then she couldn't control her feeling so that we can...but now i know now what Anthony meant, X.A.N.A

wants do destroy our kids, that's what you meant by future.". "Ahh true, well done Ulrich." Anthony commended. "Err can we

get to Lyoko and sort what's wrong with me." Yumi pleaded. "Ok everyone to the scanners, Scanner Odd advance, Scanner

Ulrich advance and Scanner Yumi advance, Virtualization Plus. Now Aelita and Anthony in to the scanner. Scanner Aelita and

Hunter Form X, Virtualization.".

In Lyoko

When all the gang got to Lyoko, they were in a new region, "This is the Glowtech region and as much I want to greet you but

we have a hoard of monsters to kill". There was 4 Mega Tanks, 6 Block and 10 Hornets. "Ulrich, go with Yumi and Aelita to the

tower, me and Odd can take care of the monsters, go!".

In Yumi's Eyes

There was to many monster to go through. So I pulled out both fans and then I remembered that my fans don't protect me from Mega tanks so I ran but I had cover.

In Anthony Eyes

"We ready Ulrich?" He nodded and pulled out his crossbow. And I activated the Call Fire Armour over my normal suit. Me and

Ulrich wiped out most of the enemies but Jeremy called out "The program that Anthony used has raised all of your life points, Odd you have 170, Ulrich 200 and Yumi 220. Anthony has a normal of 230 but with that extra armour suit its 450.".

Everyone gasped. "As much as I want to talk about it we should get Aelita to the tower while it open". Everyone agreed, Yumi used the power of her Flight fans and destroyed 4 Hornets in 2 swings, Odd took out the rest with his Gating Arrows.

Ulrich shot a block with his crossbow and the rest with Death Impact.

I had the Mega tanks and on shot Ulrich that to 40 life points. Everyone else was on the path to the tower except me, I took a path that ran parallel to the one to the tower, but it was a bit higher up. I took out my sabre and jumped down in front of one of the Mega tanks and stabbed it. It exploded and send my sabre into another Mega tank and that exploded as well. I caught my sabre and I used my cannon and charged it momentarily, then I shot at it and blew it up even when the shell was

closed. The explosion pushed the other one of the edge. Then Aelita got to the tower with ease.

In Ulrich's Eyes

"Click no when it says return to the past" Anthony shouted and Jeremy agreed. We logged out then it was back off to Yumi's to talk about what just happened.


	7. Hearts of a Round Table

Warning: Minor Sexual Content

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 7: Hearts on a Round Table: Ulrich and Yumi Pt. 2

In Ulrich's Eyes

I didn't' t spent the night at Yumi's for the reason on X.A.N.A but I was stirred at night after a note was slipped through the door. Odd was in Sam's room tonight so I had Anthony on Odd's bed. At 5:25 in the morning I saw a note next to the door. I looked at Anthony and his ears twitch so I thought he caught me but he was sound asleep, I noticed that he had his mobile strapped to his wrist and glowing with different signs. I left it for now and picked up the note.

On Note

Sorry if I woke you up Ulrich, I have a little something for you, come to math class.

Love Yumi xxx

In Ulrich's Eyes

'She must be crazy about me' I thought and left the room, as soundless as possible.

In Anthony's Eyes

I had a weird dream about love for someone else and it had something to do with Ulrich and jealousy for Yumi. I woke up and looked on Ulrich's bed and he wasn't there. I decided to ring Yumi.

"Hello Yumi, Ulrich is going to meet someone who he thinks is you, be down stairs now." I said to her. She was only half awake but she got most of it "Anthony, why do you say that", she asked. "Yumi just trust me and yeah only wear your robe, your gonna need it." I hung up

In Yumi's Eyes

I don't understand why i had to do the things he wanted me to do and what they had to do with Ulrich. But for some reason

I did everything he told me to. In about 10 mins, I was standing around the corner from maths but I could not figure out why I'm here. Anthony was standing next to me leaning on the wall, I could feel he wanted nothing to do with me. After 30 seconds of standing there I saw Ulrich, he looked confused and I heard him say "Where's Yumi". I was about to go when Anthony grabbed my arm and said "Not yet", his ears started to twitch and then I saw Sissi, in her robe...

In Ulrich's Eyes

Sissi came up to me with a devilish smile and said, "Do you know what Ulrich, I'm going to try a different tactic. I know how easy you can bend the rules.". She dropped her robe so I can se what she was hiding from me. Thoughts of Yumi zipped in my head for a split second then i heard foot steps from behind me.

It was Yumi, I was grateful and dreading her appearance, I became stiff and Yumi walked up to me and kiss me slowly. I loosen up and put my arms around her. She said to Sissi "How can you do that to Ulrich, your dad wont be happy".

Yumi smiled and pulled her robe down slightly so i can see enough to push me over the edge. We started kissing passionately and Sissi left in a huff, pulled up her robe and stormed out.

As soon as Sissi left "Ok you two break it up, if your gonna finish it, do it in Yumi's room". Anthony was out side. He had a sly smile on his face. "So you helps me, how", he looked up at me "to bad Sissi doesn't know about this" and he pointed to his ears, "And if i do pick something up while I'm asleep, I see it in a dream". I laughed and let go of Yumi.

Me and Yumi decide this wasn't the time to get frisky so we both went to our dorm happy to know that Sissi's plan backfired. As for Anthony he had his own plans but at least I know that he's on good lines


	8. Kink in the Wind: Teams of Theo

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 8: Kink in The Wind: Teams of Theo

The Next Night/Ulrich (1st Person)

Me, Anthony and Odd went to see if Yumi is in her room, when we got there, her room was unlocked. We walked it and there was no one in here, I took a look at her bed. The way the bed was it looks like there was a strugle. Anthony and Odd found something on the bed, it looks like a note.

Dear Ulrich

It seems that the world is taken another turn for you, come to the english block if you want awnsers...

Teams of Theo

I was dumbfound and so was Odd. I looked an Anthony, "Do we have any choice".

When we go down there we saw Theo, Ive always know that Theo wanted Yumi be never got near enough. "I have been waiting Ulrich Stern, we will now decide who get your girlfriend" Theo demanded. "He must be under Xana's control he act big but not like this". Anthiny gave me a worring look "Hes not, I can sense it". Odd looked at up both "There is something were missing but i can tell he ready for a fight" Odd pointed out. "Odd's right, Odd, Ulrich get Yumi and see whats going here,  
Ill take care of Theo for now, dont worry Ulrich you will get your go but we are working against time." Anthony's speech came to an end, at that we were of searching the block for Yumi.

Anthony (1st Person)

I was standing toe-to-toe with Theo. He put his fists up like a boxer, I displayed my Wing Chung stance. Theo chraged at me but i caught his arm and threw him into a table. Theo getting anger quickly he threw a chair at me and i was caught off guard and it hit me. Seeing how he fight dirty, I flicked a chair up with one leg and kicked while it was airborne with the other. It knocked him off balance and I came in with a flurry punches and made his nose bleed. It was the light was switched and I saw Jim's shilutte in the light the I looked at Theo. he was gone, Vanished. I ran towards the dorm.

Ulrich (1st Person)

We had searched almost ever room until a shadow from behing me, Me and Odd turned around to see Sissi, Herb and Nicholas.  
"What are you doing here?" I question, "Yeah, arnt you suppost to be getting you beauty sleep and dream on about Ulrich,  
Odd added. Sissi smirked, she didnt even phase, that was worrying. "Amazing, why insult someone that holds all the cards"  
. "What have you done with Yumi, are you working with Theo" I demanded. She had an even bigger smile on her face.

"Do you know what, im going to tell you. Im always chasing after you Ulrich, but seeing that Theo wanted Yumi so much. We decide to team up, I wanted Yumi out of the picture, but Theo gives her a chance to go somewhere after I have you. At the moment, I have Yumi but you wont see her in perfect condition until you hand over your self. If you dont, you might not lose Yumi, you might might lose everything if Theo gets his hands on you. If I cant have you, no-one will." I paniced. The light was flicked on and I saw Jim's shadow. "This is now become a war Ulrich, get your team while you can"  
Sissi laughed whil her and her henchmen faded into the shadows. Me and Odd took a run to our dorms.

Me, Odd and Anthony met back up in my room to chat about what happens next. 


	9. Built on a Nightingale Blaze

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 9: Built on a Nightingale Blaze: Teams of Ulrich

At Breakfast

The gang was at breakfast chatting over what has happened. After finding out that Sissi and Theo are working together to cripple Ulrich and Yumi. They was more people at Theo's table and he was sitting with Sissi. Every other few minutes, people from Theo's table would be giving the gang glares. "This is way out of our leauges" Jeremy said. Anthony gave a look at him. "There has to be something we can do" Ulrich said. "Maybe we will have to make a team and fight. For once Sissi may be right." Odd exclaimed while staring at his food. "There is only 4 of us, including Sam and Alieta thats six. Considering how meny people surronding Theo's table i say they have 26. We nedd more of a force like Odd said"  
Anthony said. The bell went off and the gang went to their lessons.

Ulrich (1st Person)

I cant it has come down to this, a face of with Theo, for Yumi. Some people came up to me through out the day to ask me about 'the war'. I was confronted with a few of Theo's friends, but Theo caled them off. My first concern was Sissi, she had Yumi, its the case where could she be hidding her. When we got back to our dorms, me, Odd, Jeremy and Anthony was thinking of a plan, is when Anthony decided to talk.

"Do you know what, Theo offered me a place in his group . (We all gasped)Heres what happened:"

Flashback:

"Anthony!" Theo called, I turn around to see him face to face. Theo started "You have great power and I want you to join my team". I stopped him "Theo im not stupid, and im no traitor, to sink down to you level is just asking for trouble. I would put my life on the line for Odd, Jeremy and Ulrich. Later." I walked off.

End Flashback

Anthony (1st Person)

They gasped after they heard this. Ulrich looked disgusted, thats when Alieta and Sam showed up. Sam jumped on top of Odd and Alieta cam and hugged Jeremy. Ulrich seemed to sigh. "Dont worry well get Yumi back", I said to him.

Odd (1st Person)

It was nice to feel a female touch at this moment of time but for Ulrich that wasnt the case. He needed Yumi at his side,  
I felt so bad for him. Then Anthony phone(that was attached to his wrist) went off. "Hi Viet, you've moved in and you finished it cool, bye.". Who was that I asked. He annonced " I have good news and no bad news, first piece of good news is that we have back up. Alot of my friendsare moving to Kadic and second we have found Yumi and Ulrich will be with her in about 20 minutes.". Ulrich's face glowed with excitiment and the rest of our room cheered. It was now onwards and upwards... 


	10. A Roar in the Digital Haze

A Fanasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 10: A Roar in the Digital Haze

Anthony (1st Person)

Ulrich got up very quickly, he was happy that ive found Yumi. "Lets go, she may need us.". He hasted. I held his arm "not until our back up comes.". We heard a knock on the door, a person came in, he was slightly shorter than me but he was more built and just like me he was black. "Yo Viet, is everyone here" he nodded. "Alright Ulrich, lets get your bride,  
he blushed and we went to Jeremy's room to clear things up.

In Jeremy's Room/Anthony (1st Person)

"Before we do our plan, I would like to introduce Viet, Steffie, Laurena, Marrin and Glite. There will be under your Commander Ulrich, now Yumi is in a set of corridors that normal students arnt allowed in. Yumii is at the end of it all.  
Apparently she is guarded by Herb and Nicholas, but through that it has a bit of Theo's force guard ing the rest of the path. There is only enough space to have four people to do this and Ulrich is a deffenate, now Ulrich who are you going to bring and how are we going to do it."

He looked at me, "Alright thanx Anthony, Im going to take Odd, Anthony and Viet. and were going to power our way though them, that why im bringing Viet and Anthony, it makes sense. I need Jeremy and Alieta to keep radar positioning by keeping track of our phone's reception system through the computer. Thats it, move out!", everyone cheered.

At the enterance to the hallways/Ulrich (1st Person)

I felt nervous at leading my own team, but when we got there, one of Theo's mates were at the door so Anthony knocked him out cold with a palmstrike to the head. When we went in, it was dark and unforgiving. I felt like i was being watched until,  
Viet punched some guy hiding in the corner. Me aand Odd covered things at the front and Anthony and Viet at the back.  
There was no activity for ten minutes, until...

Boiler Room (3rd Person)

Ulrich and his team went got the Boiler Room they saw Herb and Nicholas and a sleeping Yumi behind them. "This seems to easy , but lets go anyway. I need Yumi by my side.", the rest of the gang nodded. Odd jumped out first and was followed by Viet.  
"Let go of her if you know what good for ya" Odd demanded. "Yeah!" Viet added. Odd took to fight position and so did Viet.  
This took Nick and Herb off guard, When Viet and Odd got into striking distance, Ulrich and Anthony came into view. Seeing the made Herb and Nick back off but it was too late, Viet got Herb in a spear tackle and Odd gave Nick with three punches and a kick to knock him out cold.

Before Ulrich got to Yumi he heard a half evil laugh, and he saw Theo and Sissi both smirking. Anthony went straight into fighting stance, "Don't bother, i want Ulrich" Theo demanded. Anthony looked at Ulrich, "Ill take this one Anthony, get Yumi out of here.". Anthony went to Yumi, he tried to wake her up but she didnt even move. He put his ear to his chest, "Yo Ulrich, we need your warmth." Anthony shouted. "Im a bit busy" he got out while fighting Theo but that when Odd and Viet steped infront of him. "Well take this one go help Yumi", Odd shouted while defending himself.

Ulrich sat next to Yumi and whispered "Yumi wake up, please." she stirred but that was it. "Maybe she needs something more forceful." Anthony suggested, then it hit him. Ulrich bent over and kissed yumi and that mad her eyes flutter open. She noticed the person whos arms shes in. She gave him a hug, "I thought i would not see you again" Yumi said to him. "Yo Anthony shes awake, lets make our escape" Ulrich commanded. "Ok let me finish this", Anthony wall kicked off the bolied and gave Theo a snap kick in mid-air, which seem to KO him. Anthony picked up Odd of the floor and made a run with it leaving Sissi just standing there, mouth droped. It seems love has taken its course... 


	11. Collapse of an Empire

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 11: Collapse of an Empire/War of Theo and Ulrich

Ulrich 1st Person

Odd had a few bruses on his arms thanks to Theo's punches that I must admit, are pretty firce. But other than that, the plan went well. We are now in my dorm with a joyful Yumi and a active Odd. I cant but forget how much help me and my friends have gotten from Anthony. Yumi is now in my arms and i feel whole once again. Now that i have one less worry in my mind im going to give Theo a fight to remember and Sissi wont get off so easily...

Yumi 1st Person

Its nice to be with Ulrich again even if its in the middle of a mini war. Now that im awake and better I can help Ulrich to my best.

3rd Person

Yumi all of a sudden hugged up fircly against Ulrich, doing this made both Ulrich and Odd jump. "Can you do that in your own time" Odd smirked. "I can do it when I want to, its my Ulrich." She laughed. "Im going Ulrich, i can see that Yumi want you all to herself." As Odd left he laughed menacingly.

Yumi 1st Person

It clicked to me, I had Ulrich to myself. I turned to him and kissed him. We started to kiss and then more passiontaly, while that was happening we rolled over by accident, making me on top of Ulrich. We pulled away and I notice in what position we were in, I blushed and so did he, we were going in for another kiss when...RING. He gave a slight groan and I sighed. 

"You should really turn off your phone" I laughed, he smiled. "What Odd, ok, is it, ill be right down, bye.", he frowned a bit. "Sorry Yumi, Anthony has had a fight with one of Theo's group. You coming?". I got off of Urich and he grabed my hand and ran out of the door before i can give my awnser.

Ulrich 1st Person

I cant believe a fight has broken out between them, its maybe the fact that Anthony gave him that kick that was at the least leathel. When I got there, it wa a huge crowd of people was hudled in the centre. someone shouted out "Hey theres Ulrich", the whole crowd turned around and parted, I saw Anthony and Viet opposite Theo and one of his friends. I was like a triangle, Me and Yumi on one side, Theo and his friend on another and Anthony and Viet to make up the triangle. Then Sissi showed up with Herb and Nicholas making it a square.

Theo decided to talk first, "This is now, become a stright fight out i suppose,(he looked at Yumi) she was lost out of my gra...". Anthony interupted him. "First of all, Yumi was never going to be with you and second you started this by druging Yumi and kiddnapping her. Actually it wasnt you it was Sissi.". Sissi started to smile at me, also at that Yumi held me against me even more.

"Yo Anthony", I called, he turned around, "This is getting out of hand, Sissi will get her day but Anthony you dont have to get involved. Ok Theo, lets finish this right here, right now.".

At that moment, everyone backed into the crowd and the circle got bigger. I used Anthony's fighting stance to confuse Theo , Theo charged at me and I sidesteped it. I deflected most of the punches except one or two that hit me in the sholder.  
"this cant be" Theo paniced. "Give it up Theo" I said, I got three punches on target and a few roundhouse kicks as well.

He was on the floor and before the final blow was struck a bright light form Theo's chest consumed us all... 


	12. The Twilight Zone

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Chapter 12: The Twilight Zone/The Land of the Unforgiven

Anthony 1st Person

It seems that im in my Lyoko suit, I look around me and I see, Herb, Nicholas, Sissi, Theo's friend and Theo. They seem to be like there in Lyoko aswell. On my side I had Ulrich, Yumi, Odd and Viet (His Lyoko suit is like Steel Massimo from Megaman X Command Mission). Knowing that im in Lyoko, I had on eye visor from my helmet to analise everyone and Sissi had 70 Life Points, the lowest. I took aim...

Ulrich 1st Person

I was seem to be in Lyoko with my equipment. I looked at Theo, he seem to have armour from someone from the chinese army.  
He also had sword, Herb and Nichols were in British knight Armour, Sissi looked like Mandy from Megaman Battle Network 5:  
Teams of Protoman and Theo's friend looked like Vergil from Devil May Cry. I had my whole team behind me.

For some reason it looked like Anthony was going to fire and he did, "70, 55, 30, 5 life points" he called as he fired.  
Every hit got there target and it was Sissi, "Anthony, why did you do that?" I asked him. "We were sent to Lyoko to settle this war and dont worry, when we dirvirtualise, we land in are dorm room.". Everyone gasped at this except for Sissi who was on the floor.

We were in the desert region. I was caught off guard by Theo and his friend charging at me, they drew swords and swung. A small bommerang shaped blade went past my ear and it hit Theo and his friend, I turn around and see Yumi with one of her flight fans out. Odd and Viet had Nicholas and Herb, Anthony looked at Sissi, "time to make it one-nil" and devirtualised Sissi.

Anthony 1st Person

Ive just taken the first blood so I made it into the main frame of the battle and sttod by Viet's side. At this time Herb got angry at Odd and hit him with a full powered strike with his lance and devirtulised Odd. Me and Viet also got a bit angry at Herb and Nicholas celebrating, so we decided to are ever famous doulble team attack. He shouted "Guts Gigosay!" and I "Catacilism Blunt Wave!", the shockwave of his move and the energy wave of mine devirtulised both of them instanly. But the draw back was we both lost 40 Life Poins because of the explodion. With that done we sat back and watched the fight between Yumi & Ulrich and Theo & his friend.

Ulrich 1st Person

Me and Theo has been at it for at least for 15 minutes, only to take a rest and let our teammate on the battle(A bit like Marvel Vs Capcom). It seem that I had 110 Life Points left and Theo at 90, knowing that if he landed his Impact it will 100 Life Points of me but if I land my my Death Impact it will finish him and the shockwave will take out his friend.  
I caught Theo in the arm and he lost 20 Life Points but he hit me back and that took 30.

"Your gonna lose Theo, you only have 70 life points lef and your friend got battered by Yumi and that left him with 60.  
I got Viet with 190 and Anthony with his armour 380, Yumi still has 100." I pointed out. The looked down then he looked at me and smirked. "Before I lose this battle, Im going to hurt you ego the best I can.", he drew his sword and lifted it into throwing position, "Now die Yumi.". He threw it with so much speed that I didnt see it go past.

It hit Yumi directly on the chest and she flinched. She started to wobble but kept herself up. "How did you survive that,  
its Impossible, that should of taken the rest of your life points." He shouted, the sword disintergrated in her chest and she just kept up her stance. I was left bewildered and gave her a confusing look, she gave the same one back. I heard a thud in the background and it was Anthony.

I ran over to him, "What did you do?" he gave a small cough. "I used the damage swap ability I have and took the hit". He continued, "Dont worry, I have 200 more life points left. But end this now before anymore harm is done". I nodded

"Theo! this ends now..." I rushed towards him and used "Triplify" and made clones of myself. Theo's teammate steped infront of Theo and took out the first clone but the second one kicked him away and I came in on Theo and gave him "DEATH IMPACT"  
on the chest. His teammate was blown away by the shockwave both were devirtualised.

From over the horizion came a white light that swollowed us all... 


	13. A Future in the Dark

A Fantasy Soaked in Water

Final Chapter: A Future in the Dark

Ulrich 1st Person

It seems that the battle was turn in our victory, but the wierdest thin is that I felt it wasn't over. It seemed to easy to take care of Theo. I'm thinking that there is more to this than meets the eye, to make it worst, I aint seen him. I have seen everyone who went to Lyoko and the are all fine but Theo is nowhere to be seen.

Not just to mention that there are alot of potholes in this battle. The best thing about now is that I have all my friend behind me, including Yumi. Our school year is coming to an end and its Yumi's last year next year, so it should be our best aswell. It seemed sad to let everything slide like this but for now Ill check my thoughts later. bye...

Yumi 1st Person

Its great that everything is back to normal, well mostly. It seems that in Lyoko we weren't sent to the past, but two months into the future. It seems puzzling when we ended up at the end of the school year. In that time Theo has gone missing, it makes me feel uncomfrtable not seeing him. He maybe planing something, maybe even with Xana. After this whole situation, me and Ulrich's relationship has gotten stronger, we were caught kissing by Jim the other day.

Flashback

"Oh hi Ulrich, can I have a chat with you?" Sissi asked Ulrich. ULrich gve her a sad look. "What can you say to me when im not with my friends". Sissi looked down in disgust.

"I forgot Sissi, hes all mine." I kissed Ulrich passionatly. She got angry while I pulled away, "plus Sissi, he kisses really well." I smirked and went back to kissing him.

"Ishiyma, Stern, stop that", barked Jim. We both pulled away and blushed.

End Flashback

That was a good moment, anyway my thought have to leave me for now because im going to pay an unexpected visit Ulrich,  
bye...

Odd 1st Person

Its finally over, I found that battle going on for to long. It seems that out of all the action Ive had the short end of the stick. Out of this im happy to see my friend and Sam safe. Not much to say but until next time, the only reason that im going so early is that Sam wants to make out, he he...Bye...

----------

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, and yes there is two sequels to follow at a time, look out for them.

Toodles...Rayokarna 


End file.
